The Execution at Loguetown
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: The execution of the pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy. A quick two-part short-story. Note: This is my first attempt at a Fanfic, please reply with critisism and/or likes; flame and hateful comments are allowed... Rated T because I'm paranoid... THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME FEEDBACK! :)
1. Part 1

**Hello! I bumped up this fic I did a while ago so other readers could read something different than the really long stuff people have been posting lately...So...enjoy I guess!  
**

The men's names were Kelvin and Kraven. They were both tall, fair-skinned young marines who had wives, children, and friends who were proud of them. It had been two weeks since they received the paper giving them this honor; the honor to deliver the Pirate King to the executioners.

No one knew what happened... Shortly after Super Rookie Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King, he turned himself in.

Kelvin was there that day. A thin and gangly figure showed up at the entrance of a Marine HQ. Kelvin and twenty other marines went out to greet him, only to find out it was the notorious criminal...but...he seemed different. All the marines knew that the Strawhat Pirates disbanded shortly after their captain became the king of the pirates, but no one thought he would be in this horrific of a state. His clothes were tattered and worn and his head was uncovered. That unsettled Kelvin the most. Who was Strawhat Luffy without his Strawhat? He seemed much paler and out of breath than usual, which was odd for a twenty-five year old man. The one thing that did stay the same, however, was his signature horrifyingly huge grin. All twenty-one of the frightened marines poised their pistols, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but Strawhat just stood there, laughing his ass off.

"What do you want, Strawhat?" Kelvin asked from the crowd. Strawhat ceased his laughing and motioned toward the HQ with his head.

"Oh, I just came for the meat, I heard it's awesome here." Even Strawhat's voice sounded different. It sounded raspy and breathless with all the panting he was doing. Kelvin became annoyed and shouted,

"WE KNOW YOU AREN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO COME HERE FOR THE MEAT! KNOW TELL US WHAT YOU WANT OR WE WILL IMPRISON YOU!"

Strawhat cocked his head and a question mark popped out of it.

"Eh, I'm not stupid?" He scratched his head. "That's weird, people have called me stupid ever since I was little..." Strawhat looked up at Kelvin with a wicked smile.

"But perhaps I am '_that stupid_' I'll trade myself in for the meat...got it?"

All twenty-one of the guns dropped to the ground at the same time. The metallic sound of the impact rang throughout the HQ, signifying the capture of the infamous Strawhat Luffy.

Kraven was also in that HQ on that faithful day. As the marines guided Strawhat through the halls, all of the workers they passed halted whatever they were doing mid-task and gawked at the once frightful pirate totally in the marines control. Strawhat was led into the kitchen where Kelvin shouted,

"OI! COOKS! Bring this man our entire stock of fresh meat!"

Kraven, being the head cook, obediently nodded and rushed to work. All that could be heard in the mess hall was the sound of pans banging and knives slicing. As Kraven brought out the first course, he could see Strawhat becoming difficult. He was shouting something at Kelvin. He was about to call the head, but stopped when he overheard the conversation.

"WHAT'S A BANQUET WITHOUT MUSIC?! OR ANY TALKING AT ALL!? IT'S A GHOSTTOWN HERE!"

Kelvin slammed his fist down on the table.

"_Mugiwara_ Luffy, all we agreed on was that you would receive meat. That was ALL we agreed on, hear?"

Strawhat sighed angerly, then stood up.

"Then I guess _I'll_ have to sing..."

Kelvin and the other marines watched as Strawhat gobbled up the meal, grabbed the rectangular plate and a spoon, and started pretending to play it like a violin. He tapped his feet in an out-of-time beat and started singing, (or was it screaming) Bink's Sake.

_ "Yohohoho! Yohohoho! Yohohoho! Yohohoho,_

_ Yohohoho! Yohohoho! Yohohoho! Yohohoho!"_

The cooks stopped cooking. The marines stopped marining... They all stared at the psychotic show that Strawhat was putting on.

_"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo!_

_ Umikaze, Kimikase, namimakase!_

_ Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu!_

_ Sora nya, wa wo kaku, tori no uta!"_

Suddenly Strawhat collapsed on the ground, panting like a dog in the summer. The marines all rushed around him.

"I guess..._pant pant_...I've grown too..._pant pant_...energetic for my body..._pant."_

_ Kelvin_ and Kraven lifted up Strawhat by the armpits and carried him to his cell. The cell was dank and a quadruple-lock, so Strawhat wouldn't be able to escape. The last thing they heard before they left the cell room was a much softer,

_"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo...  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta...  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete...  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri..."_


	2. Part 2

In the two weeks that passed between when Strawhat Luffy turned himself in and his public execution at Lougetown, Luffy became more and more frail. His hair drooped and his ever-enlightened eyes sagged. The strangest act of all, however, was no matter how much food the marines poked through the bars, Luffy would not even notice it. It was as if his tiny little brain was trying to conduct something gargantuan. Finally, when the day of the execution came, Luffy was barely a ghost of his former self. When the cell door opened, he was helped up and taken outside.

"Strawhat, you alright there?" Kelvin asked the thoughtful Pirate King. Luffy looked up at him and grinned.

"Would be better if I wasn't being executed today..."

Kelvin and Kraven guided Luffy through the door to a massive crowd of spectators. Men and Women of all ages were gathered in the square in front of the wooden platform. As Luffy was guided up, he grinned as he heard shouts of,

"IT'S HIM!"

"THE PIRATE KING!"

"IT'S MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

"THE MAN WHO _IS_ THE PIRATE KING!"

Even Luffy's microscopic brain swelled at the sound of those words. He remembered the days with Shanks.

_"Hah! You can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"_

_ "As long as I stay aboard the ship I'll be fine! Besides! My fighting is pretty good too! I've rigorously trained! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!"_

Now look at me. I'm not only a pirate... I'm the pirate KING!

He grinned bigger. I guess I can't be Strawhat Luffy anymore... Now that I gave my hat back to Shanks...It was strange to not have to worry about his hat anymore...

_"Return this hat to me, in good condition, but only when you become a great pirate!"_

I did Shanks... Luffy looked at the huge crowd shouting his name...I sure did...

Finally Luffy reached the top of the platform. He kneeled down in front of the two marines, still smiling. He looked down at the crowd, where he saw them. His smile faded. His eyes widened. Right there, in the front, lined in a row, was his Nakama. They were looking straight into his eyes.

_Zoro..._ His arms were crossed and he had a stern look on his face, but he had a sad look in his eyes

_Nami... _Luffy could tell she was trying to stay strong for him.

_Usopp.._ Luffy could feel the same desperation pouring out of his body as his shout at Enies Lobby

_Sanji..._ His cigarette wasn't lit, and he made no attempt to light it.

_Chopper_..He was in his mini-point, trying desperately to stop crying, to the point of rubbing his eyes raw

_Robin.._She had her neutral expression, but her eyes gave away her true feelings

_Franky.._ He was strangely not bawling his eyes out, probably instruction from Zoro.

_Brook..._ He couldn't tell what he was feeling, due to his face being made of bone

Luffy thought about the great speech he planned out in those long two weeks, but, it didn't seem to fit anymore. _I was always better at thinking spur-of-the-moment..._ He then realized what he was going to say.

"Any last words, Strawhat Luffy?"

Luffy burst out laughing. The crowd looked at each other in surprise, but the Strawhat Pirates smiled. Time passed, then Luffy spoke.

"I'm not Strawhat Luffy anymore..."

He looked up at the now silent crowd. He paused, then continued...

"You can call me _many _other names...

"Monkey D. Luffy" He looked at everyone.

"Rubberman." He looked at Zoro, who's eyes widened.

"Idiot." He looked at Nami, who, at the word, broke down.

"One of the Great Captain Usopp's followers..." Usopp, too, broke down.

"The Refrigerator-Raider." Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"A Human." Chopper quit attempting to stop crying.

"Mr. Captain." Robin's lips quavered.

"Bro..." Franky's tear ducts opened.

"Luffy-San." Brook held his hat to his heart.

"Friend, Captain" He looked at his whole crew.

He paused to let it sink in. Then continued.

"And much more... But I am not Strawhat Luffy anymore. Strawhat Luffy was the man who was going to become the pirate king..."

Luffy sucked in a huge breath, then his voice rang out.

_**"BUT I AM THE MAN... WHO ****IS**** THE PIRATE KING!"**_

__Just as the two swords were stuck in his back, every single man, woman, child, and fishman cheered as loud as humanly possible. Just as the life left Luffy, he thought to himself.

_"I wonder what adventures I'll have in heaven?"_


End file.
